Talk:Green-white-checker finish
}} Comments How did I do for a first article? Budcrew08 03:15, 30 March 2006 (UTC)budcrew08 *Seems good. I think it would be appropriate and quite complete if we added a complete list of the races that have finished under the gree-white-checkered rule. For starters, at least Cup races. The last count was around 17 or 18. Doctorindy 17:42, 23 October 2006 (UTC) **I added some more info on how they got the the GWC rule. I think it's noteworthy to mention that they started with the old "red flag" rule back in '01 or whenever. That led to the mess at the '02 Pepsi 400, and thus the '04 Talladega race. Doctorindy 18:40, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Caution after the white flag has been shown (re: noteable exception) Regarding the "notable exception to the rule" -- The article stakes that "If there is an incident during the final lap behind the leaders, and the run to the finish line is clear for the leaders, NASCAR may delay the caution until the checkered flag is shown, allowing the leaders to race for the win." Is that the "official rule" or, in the case of the 2007 Daytona 500 example stated, is it decided in the heat of the moment. I believe that at Dayton they delayed throwing the caution until the checker was thrown. Does anyone else how some thoughts on this? — Preceding unsigned comment added by Rodeointhegreatwhitenorth (talk • ) 17:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Buzzwords Rather than throwing a caution and freezing the field at that point, NASCAR's 59 year old brain let the race continue, allowing Kevin Harvick to pass Martin before he crossed the finish line and take the win. NASCAR announced during the race that it would end at Lap 225 then due to wrecks it would then end at lap 210 of 267 originally scheduled laps. These examples aren't written in a style that would be appropriate for a unknowledged reader. added buzzword tag, suggest re-write. BT14 (talk) 22:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Removed section The "past races" section was removed for the time being and archived here until it can be cleanly re-written. It served as not much more than miscellaneous "trivia" which is to avoided. I suggest a list of all of the previous GWC races in Cup. Which will not be difficult to research. Doctorindy (talk) 17:30, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Past green-white-checkered races *The first race the rule was in place was for the Siemens 300 weekend at the New Hampshire International Speedway for the race on July 25, 2004. *When the new rule was first used on July 31, 2004, at Michigan International Speedway for the Craftsman Truck Series, the race ended under caution as the caution was waved during the final lap, under the new rule. *The first time the green-white-checkered finish was used in the then-Nextel Cup was on August 8, 2004 at the Brickyard 400 at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. The 160-lap event was extended to 161 laps after Brian Vickers crashed on lap 156. The ensuing restart took place on Lap 160, which meant by rule, the finish would end on the 161st lap. *The first time the green-white-checkered finish was used in then-Busch Series was on August 27, 2004 at the Food City 250 at the Bristol Motor Speedway. The 250-lap event was extended to 256 laps after Jay Sauter and Tony Raines made contact with three laps to go. *On February 18, 2007 at the Daytona 500, Mark Martin was leading on the last lap of "overtime" when several cars began crashing behind him in turn four. Rather than throwing a caution and freezing the field at that point, NASCAR's 59 year old brain let the race continue, allowing Kevin Harvick to pass Martin before he crossed the finish line and take the win. *As of July 5, 2008, the most recent Sprint Cup race to finish under green-white-checkered was the 2008 Coke Zero 400 at Daytona International Speedway. *As of May 11, 2007, there have been 26 green-white-checkered finishes in NASCAR Sprint Cup Series history. In five of those races, the leader has lost the lead on those final two laps.http://www.jayski.com/stats/statsmenu.htm *In three instances a crash has taken place during the first lap of the final restart. *The Green-White-Checkered Finish does not take place when a race is shortened because of darkness or lateness. The most recent example of a Race ending due to darkness was the 2007 LifeLock 400 at Kansas Speedway. NASCAR announced during the race that it would end at Lap 225 then due to wrecks it would then end at lap 210 of 267 originally scheduled laps. The race ended up going under caution due in the late laps and the race ended right at lap 210 under caution due to darkness despite Green-White-Checker rule. Overtime instead of Green-White-Checker It seems like the official name now is "Overtime" and not "Green-White-Checker", since it is now possible for the race to end without seeing the white flag, because if a caution comes out after the leader passes the "Overtime Line" but before the white flag comes out then the race is officially over once the leader crosses the start-finish line (there is no white flag lap). — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 22:57, 20 March 2016 (UTC) External links modified Hello fellow Wikipedians, I have just modified one external link on Green–white–checker finish. Please take a moment to review my edit. If you have any questions, or need the bot to ignore the links, or the page altogether, please visit this simple FaQ for additional information. I made the following changes: *Added archive https://web.archive.org/web/20090724161649/http://www.britishsuperbike.com/technical.aspx to http://www.britishsuperbike.com/technical.aspx When you have finished reviewing my changes, you may follow the instructions on the template below to fix any issues with the URLs. Cheers.—[[User:InternetArchiveBot|'InternetArchiveBot']] (Report bug) 18:22, 23 October 2017 (UTC)